Vendetta
by RedCaprice
Summary: Nominated for the Immortal Sin Awards! On some level, Jessica Stanley has always pissed off Bella.    Now that Bella is equipped to take revenge... she will. M for violence, language, lemons, and murder.  Entered in Darkella's Darkest Temptation Contest.
1. Part One: Darkella's Night

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Vendetta**

**"Entry for the Darkella's Darkest Temptation contest"**

**Summary: The dark side of Bella. On some level, Jessica Stanley has always pissed off Bella. Now that Bella is equipped to take revenge... she will. M for violence, languages, lemons, and murder...**

**Pairing: Bella and a very scared Jessica**

**Word Count: 4200 words**

**XXX**

It had been two years since Bella's change and the family was ready to move on from Forks. Bella was in the cottage packing her most important things, everything would stay for the next time they came back here. Gingerly, she picked up her charm bracelet and wrapped it in cloth. She didn't wear it anymore because she still had a tendency to break things. Still, she loved it and she packed it away in one of the 'take' boxes. She packed her books, photo album and some of Renesmee's baby trinkets before she came across her senior yearbook.

Skimming through the pages, she saw pictures of the her classmates that she'd never see again. Some she would miss, like Angela, but others... not. She found her own picture and though about how her looks had changed. Some things were subtle like the color of her hair and the fullness of her lips but her eyes, they were the most noticeable. A few pictures over from hers, she noticed Jessica Stanley's picture. Edward had told her over time how she wasn't really a good friend at all. Of course, Bella trusted Edward's judgment. He would tell her how Jessica only liked her because of the attention that Bella brought, and she suspected as much herself. Bella got to thinking about all the times she really needed a friend and, for some reason, went to Jessica instead of Angela. However much Jessica enjoyed Bella's spotlight, she seemed bothered by going through the motions of friendship.

Was it really so much to ask for to have a friend be genuine?

Bella had a plan. She hadn't decided on anything yet, of course, Alice would not approve, but she knew who would.

She pulled out her phone and dialed for Rosalie.

"Hey, Rose, are you busy?" Rosalie was at the big house contemplating another honeymoon when Bella rang.

"Not really, did you need something?"

"Yeah, actually I did. Can you come over?" Rose's curiosity was piqued and she got up to make her way to the little cottage.

"Sure, I'll be right there."

It was a short call but they would talk more when Rosalie got there. As Bella waited, she tidied up the house a bit, putting things here and there into the 'take' boxes.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Come in." Bella said at a regular volume. The door opened and Rosalie strolled through and looked around at the half-packed boxes.

"What? Did you need help packing?" Rosalie laughed, she had packed and moved more times than she wished to keep count of.

"No. Actually, I wanted to ask you about something. I know that you told me your story when I was human, but can you tell me again?"

Rosalie rose her eyebrow in suspicion but began to tell her story. Bella seemed impatient until she got to the part where she hunted down Royce. Bella committed to memory the finer details such as how she saved Royce for last and how she didn't let any of her victims bleed so she wouldn't be tempted.

Bella sat on the couch staring at her now hard-as-steel nails, her own personal bayonets, and saw her plan begin to take shape.

"Rosalie, what do you think about having a little fun with Jessica Stanley?"

A grin spread across Rosalie's face, she had been dying for some action for years now and hadn't had anyone worthy of her efforts.

"You know, you may not be so bad," Rosalie said with unashamed pride in her voice. "So, what's the plan?" She leaned in, she was anxious to hear Bella diabolical plan.

Bella leaned in, too, and whispered her well thought out plan.

XXX

Later that night, Bella and Rosalie snuck out and ran straight for the Stanley's residence to put the first part of Bella's plan in motion. The first part would be Rosalie's.

The girls watched as Jessica entered her room after showering. She still had the towel wrapped around her but her hair hung wet. Every few seconds she would ring out little droplets of water that would dot the carpet annoyingly. She was humming an annoying tune that made Bella all the more certain that Jessica needed to be silenced.

"...Of course, I'll go on a trip with you, Mike," Jessica would say little comments like that to an invisible Mike as she dressed for bed.

"...Of course, I'll marry you!" She wasn't very original and it made Bella want to retch.

Jessica's tune morphed into a wedding march and Bella's thoughts turned to Edward, she wondered what he and Alice had planned for tonight. Quickly, she rid the thoughts from her mind, she didn't want to be guilted out of her plans.

Jessica had just turned off her light and was about to crawl into bed when she heard a rustling noise in the tree by her window. It was small town, she told herself. She chalked it up to the wind.

Bella watched as Rosalie climbed the tree in such a way that the branches would scrape eerily against Jessica's window pane. With calculation, Rosalie would change her footing, causing the branches to screech over and over.

Jessica lay chattering in her bed. Her mother always told her she had an overactive imagination at times, but this time she just couldn't shake the feeling that she was not imagining things. She got up and got a drink of milk. While she was downstairs she managed to convince herself that she was being foolish. She went back upstairs but decided to turn on a night light before crawling back into bed.

To Bella and Rosalie's vision, the room seemed to glow. The couldn't help but snicker to themselves. As if tiny light bulb could save her.

Rosalie watched from the tree. She began scratching the tree limbs again and looked down at Bella for approval to keep going with the plan. Bella nodded. She loved the sound of her heart rate increasing. Bella couldn't wait until her own actions were the ones that would make Jessica's breathing turn ragged and fearful.

At Bella's nod, Rosalie started humming an eerie tune until Jessica's gaze met her own. She roared and launched herself at the window and dug her nails into the window pane and slid down, making sure that Jessica would see as her hand as it slipped out of sight. As Jessica screamed Rosalie skipped over to Bella where they shook with laughter.

Jessica laid in her bed trying to process what she just saw. What she thought she just saw. She swore that she saw a Rosalie Hale in her tree but... no, it couldn't be. Rosalie went off to college a few years ago, she tried to tell herself. But Jessica herself was home on spring break, was it so hard to believe that Rosalie was, too? The scratches etched into the outside of her window were enough to convince her that she was not imagining things. She tried to pull herself together, she had a date tomorrow night and she needed her rest.

Bella and Rosalie stood there for half an hour while Jessica's heart rate returned to normal. Bella wanted her lulled into a false sense of security.

Jessica's soft snores started: it was time to start phase two.

This time both Bella and Rosalie climbed up the tree. Rosalie inched forward and slid the window open and then silently leapt in, Bella followed suit.

"One, two, three." On Bella's count they ripped and shredded everything within sight, her dresser and desk, they ripped clothes out of her closet, and tore the curtains down. Right as Jessica took in a breath to scream, Bella and Rosalie were out of the room before Jessica could truly see them.

As Jessica screamed, her eyes were glued on her open window. She knew it was closed because she was just looking at the etched nail marks right before she dozed off. Against her better judgment, Jessica inched towards the window. Rosalie was poised on the rooftop awaiting the perfect moment. Jessica slowly stuck her head out of the window to try to see what creature haunted her. She looked across the yard but didn't see anyone.

"Now," Bella said quietly enough that Jessica wouldn't hear. Rosalie reached down and grabbed Jessica by her shirt and pulled her to rooftop. Rosalie smiled to herself at how seamlessly the plan was going. Every thing was just how Bella planned it.

Jessica took in her new position on top of her own house and shuddered at her vulnerability.

"Don't turn around or I'll kill you right now." Jessica heard a voice from behind her. Little did Jessica know, that would have been the preferred way to die. Jessica could sense that she would die anyways so she turned around slowly to see, as she suspected, Rosalie Hale perched on her chimney looking bored as she pulled a leaf out of her long hair.

Rosalie let out an exasperated sign, "Human, you make it too easy! It's like you're asking for it." She cackled maniacally before leaping towards Jessica and scooping her up. "I don't know why she wants you so badly, you don't even smell that good for human." Rosalie half-said to herself. Jessica was wide-eyed with terror when she realized that she wasn't dead, what was Rosalie going to do to her? And who wanted her? If she wasn't so scared, she would have been insulted but Rosalie's comment.

"Put me down!" Jessica screamed, she felt like she was falling sideways.

"At the speed I'm running at? I don't think you want me to."

Rosalie ran her to the middle of town and dropped her off in the middle of the square, right in the intersection as she and Bella had discussed earlier.

"Be careful who you trust!" Rosalie sang as she danced away leaving Jessica scared and curious. This would make good gossip... if she lived. Jessica looked around her and wondered how she would get home and began to notice how cold it was outside. She spun around once more and when she stopped she saw Bella sitting on one of the benches that were just put in the square.

"Bella, did you see that!" She could tell Bella all about it, someone would hear her tale.

"I didn't see a thing," Bella said sweetly, almost too sweetly, "Come sit with me, tell me _all_ about it."

"I didn't know you were back in town, you look great!"

_It's the sex_, Bella thought and chuckled a little to herself. Subtly, she took a deep breath to smell her prey. She wasn't the best smelling human, as Rose had pointed out, and her scent was masked by perfumes and hair products. Beneath it, Bella detected licorice and rubber, a stomach churning combination.

"So how did you end up here in the middle of the square, Jessica?" Bella asked innocently.

"You know, it's the craziest thing, you'll never believe me. One minute I was sleeping and the next there was something in my room ransacking it and then it was gone and then I looked out my window and that crazy Rosalie Hale pulled me up onto the roof, can you believe it? I always knew there was something strange about those Cullens," Jessica rambled on.

Bella cleared her throat dramatically and raised her eyebrows as a reminder that she was married to one of the 'weird' Cullens. Bella looked Jessica in the eye for the first time that night. She wasn't smart enough to look abashed. Jessica noticed her eyes right away.

"Bella, you look so different!"

"I'll look even more different after tonight," Bella said cryptically.

Jessica was about to get up but something drew her in making her want to stay. Bella was blowing out a long low breath as she kept and held her prey willingly at her side but she would not partake yet.

Jessica sat there in confusion, something was happening and her instincts told her to flee but she wanted to ask Bella something first.

"What _is_ it about the Cullens?" Bella smiled as Jessica walked right into the plan.

"Do you need something to gossip about?" Bella asked scathingly.

"No! No, I.. I'm just curious, that's all." It sounded like a lie and both Bella and Jessica knew it.

Bella stood and held out her hand to her 'friend', "Come take a walk with me, I'm sure you're dying to know and I'd love to tell you." Under her breath she whispered low enough that Jessica wouldn't hear, "Of course, I'll have to kill you."

From their meeting place, Rosalie laughed and watched as Bella worked her magic on this stupid unsuspecting human.

Jessica stood up and took Bella's hand.

"Oh my god, Bella, you're freezing! We should get inside, I could get you something warm to drink."

"I bet you could," she replied and laughed at her own joke.

Holding Jessica's hand gave her an idea, it would make the entire experience even more of a mind fuck. Just as they passed in front of the bank where Jessica's mother worked, Bella stopped but didn't let go of Jessica's hand. It was time to play.

Bella acted shy as she peeked up through her lashes at Jessica, she resisted the urge to smile to herself when she hear Rosalie quietly laughing from the rooftop.

She took her other hand and placed it Jessica's cheek and looked deep into her eyes, "I've always liked you, Jessica." She blew another breath out into her face and inched in closer and slowly backed her up against the brick wall.

Jessica felt the wind knock slightly out of her, partly because of being against the wall and partly because of Bella's admission. Jessica thought she always wanted to experiment a little, why not? She slowly put her hand on Bella's stomach and then moved up, unsure of herself, to Bella's hair.

Boldly, Bella reached out and grasped her own breast as she looked Jessica in the eye, "Like this," then Bella took the hand she was holding and placed it on her other breast.

Bella took her now free hand and began to fondle Jessica, she slowly inched closer to her nipple. Another breath and Bella scented Jessica's burgeoning arousal.

"That turns you on, Jess?" Bella leaned forward and licked Jessica's lips as she nodded. Jessica leaned forward into Bella trying to procure a real kiss. Bella obliged her and let things get heated fast. She knew that Jessica would need to breath soon but it wasn't in Bella to care, it wasn't in her goals to keep her alive. Bella started to slid her hands down and started to unbutton her jeans.

"You really want to mess with this poor girl, you plan on having fun tonight, huh?" Rosalie whispered from the rooftop as she watched Bella stray from her carefully planned night.

"Yes," Bella moaned in keeping with the act and to answer. Jessica's cotton candy lip gloss residue was a turn-off and the only possible turn-on present was her rooftop voyeur. She began to work her fingers into Jessica's panties and was almost surprised to find that she was waxed. She finally rolled her nipple between her fingers as she slid two fingers along Jessica's moist folds.

"Unhh..." Jessica moaned and although she wasn't sure where this night was going or quite how to reciprocate, Jessica foolishly looked forward to it.

As Bella's movements against her increased, Jessica became more limp against the wall and unable to return any favors. Bella smirked at her prey and kissed down her jaw to her throat and whispered for Jessica to hear, "I bet you'll taste so good." It was a lie.

Jessica felt a rush of anticipation. The anticipation increased to the point that she would be shoved over the edge with pleasure. Bella watched her closely and just as she was about to fall into her release, Bella ceased her movements and stepped back.

Jessica whimpered as the pain of being left at her precipice grew.

"You know what goes well with pleasure? Pain." Then Bella threw her onto the roof where Rose would catch her.

"Something about you, me, and rooftops," Rose snickered to herself and covered Jessica's mouth as she was about to scream.

In the next second, Bella leapt up onto the roof to join her own party. Slowly she walked around her prey where she was being held, taking in the sight of her frantic breathing.

"Are you breathing hard because of you lost orgasm or because you're being restrained by a killer?" Bella taunted.

"What's going on? What are you doing?" Jessica dared to ask. Foolishly, of course. "Let me go! I'm going to tell-"

"Shut up! You're not going to tell anyone anything... _ever_." Bella whispered the last word in her ear and then reach forward and cupped Jessica's cheek and curled her fingers around the underside of her jaw to feel the joint where it connected behind her ear. Suddenly, she pulled back enough to flick her in the jaw hard enough to hear it snap, "Are you, now?"

Jessica cried out in pain only to realize that it caused her more pain. With effort, she stilled except for her ragged breaths.

"That's better," Bella commented and nodded to Rosalie. Rosalie dropped her to the cement of the rooftop.

Jessica could only whimper as she watched the girls that she thought she knew leap off the side of the building. Terror washed through her as she contemplated their monstrosity. What were they and why was she targeted? She overheard them talking and leaned in to do what she did best... eavesdrop.

Speaking loudly enough for Jessica, Bella and Rosalie conversed.

"Can you imagine having to hear every mundane and unoriginal fantasy right from the horse's mouth... or mind?" Bella laughed.

"Edward hated how persistent she was when we first moved here. Over time her mouth stopped moving, but her thoughts always came. I would watch as Edward would grind his teeth as he starred in another one of her mental porns."

Jessica grew flush with embarrassment.

Rosalie took a deep draw of the air, "Do you smell her blood heating? Kudos on the arousal, it should take away some of awkward odor that she has."

"You know, I think I will taste her. I don't particularly want her blood, I just want the act of taking it from her." Bella knew that she would still be committed to the 'vegetarian' life style and figured it wouldn't hurt if the only human blood she ever planned on tasting would be nauseating.

Jessica was beside herself with the overheard knowledge that Bella was going to take her blood, wasn't that a vampire thing? She thought back to all the times she saw Bella in the sunlight. She remembered the Cullens being out of school on sunny days, but never Bella. She didn't stop to consider that she might have still be human then. She peaked over the edge, you would think she'd learned her lesson. She only saw Bella staring back up at her.

"Tsk, tsk," Rosalie sighed in disappointment, "You know what they say of eavesdroppers?"

Jessica spun around to see Rosalie standing a few feet behind her. She hated to admit, but Rosalie was beautiful in her terror.

"Bella's had a lot of fun with you tonight, human, but don't worry; it'll end soon," Rosalie said ominously as she leapt to the next building and then to the next until she was out of sight.

Jessica stood in her place with her back to the edge of the roof, shaking at the thought of it ending soon, could she really be so lucky as to go home after all of this? She heard a throat clear behind her. Slowly she turned, knowing that Bella would be there.

Bella sat perched on the ledge waiting and letting Jessica's head, no doubt, fill with terrible scenarios. Bella smirked as she wondered which one she would ultimately fulfill.

Suddenly, with nothing left to lose, Jessica lunged at Bella to try to shove her backwards over the building. As Bella anticipated her move, she used Jessica's body weight against her and let her sail past her and she hurdled to the ground. Silently, Bella counted as she heard the individual snaps of bones breaking as Jessica made contact with the ground below. Three snaps, four broken bones total counting her jaw. Bella was pleased with herself.

She looked over her shoulder nonchalantly at he heap on the ground that was Jessica. She leapt down gracefully and landed in front of her.

"I wont make you stand, that would be cruel," Bella said as she laughed at the irony.

"Please don't! I'll do anything, please!" Jessica begged.

Dramatically, Bella crouched down and inhaled her scent. She picked up her wrist and grasped it with her nails pressing in.

"Do you want to know a secret? A secret that you'll never get to tell? I'm a vampire."

Realization dawned on Jessica, it was really true.

"Oh, and yes, all the other Cullens are, too."

Bella dug her nails into her wrist, letting a drop of blood seep out. Bella eyed it and tried to hold onto herself before the bloodlust took over. She looked Jessica in the eye as she brought her wrist to her mouth. Never breaking eye contact, she let her teeth break through the thin membrane of flesh and began to suck. Although the blood was sweeter than any animal, Bella's true enjoyment came from watching the light drain out of Jessica's eyes.

XXX

As Bella ran home, she couldn't find an ounce of remorse in her. She only showered to get the putrid scent of licorice and rubber off of her. As she came out of the shower, she noticed that Edward had come home.

"What did you do tonight, love?" She asked him as she had her hair flipped forward, hopping that he wouldn't see her red eyes yet.

"Nothing worth mentioning, I watched a movie with Alice." As Bella flipped her hair back up she found herself staring into Edward's own crimson eyes and she wondered what he was really up to tonight...

**XXX**

**A/N: Next up- Part Two: Darkward's night! **

**Update: October 2010- Vendetta was nominated for a Immortal Sin Award in the "Cut-A-Bitch" category. (Best Dark Fem) By the end of voting, Vendetta did receive a few votes, which made me proud. Although the story didn't win, it was an honor to be recognized and nominated.**

**Please take the time to write a quick review, this story is my baby!**


	2. Part Two: Darkward's Night

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

ooooo

Edward sat at his piano while he had the chance. It would be put in storage before being moved to the next house soon. He was playing an upbeat jazz number as he half-heartedly watched Alice's visions as they came in. It wasn't something that he always did, but she kept getting visions of his wife today. He'd be damned if he missed an opportunity to see her beautiful face. She was packing in the cottage. He offered to help, but she told him 'no', she told him to go play his piano like she knew he wanted too. He loved how well she knew him. He was surprised to see the visions because they were seemingly inconsequential. She packed things, then she would reminisce a little, them she looked through the year book. Then there was a vision of her making a call. Moments later Rosalie was answering her phone here at the house. She took off pretty quickly. Edward resumed playing his music back to the intended tempo as the distractions faded. He finished the song and asked Alice if she wanted to go the movies with him that night.

"It's about time you asked! I had a vision about it two weeks ago, I was starting to think I was losing it." Alice said, she already had the perfect movie in mind, a chick-flick, and knew Edward would go along with it. It wasn't his type, but he would indulge her.

Suddenly a series of visions of Bella and Rosalie and an increasingly scared Jessica Stanley flitted through Alice's mind. He watched as the last vision played. Bella drained Jessica. It was the most distinct vision, the only one that was for sure. He found himself getting turned on as replayed the vision in his own mind. The way she looked her in the eye, the way it was almost cruel. He couldn't find it in him to pity Jessica.

_Wanna play tonight? _Alice thought.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked with caution.

_The real question is who... _She ran a couple vision though her mind that never came true. Visions like the one where Edward wanted to backhand Mike Newton hard enough that he would fly across the room when he asked Bella to the girls' choice dance. Edward smiled, he didn't know that Alice got a vision of that. He was smug that although his actions were left undone in real life, they lived on in her mind.

As a plan formed in Edward's mind, a vision of it played out in Alice's. Please with the foreseeable results, he nodded his head in assent and Alice got to work on the details.

~x~x~x~x~x~

"Hey, Mike," Alice purred in her sexiest voice, "I heard you were still in town, you want to do something fun with me tonight?"

Mike sat on the other end of the line wondering how he managed to scrape together a date, two nights in a row, with two different women. Of course, he'd tell her yes, after all, what woman wouldn't want to be with him? Bitterly he thought of Bella. Bitch.

"Things aren't working out with that kid?" Oh, he knew Jasper's name but he'd thought he'd play it cool.

"Yeah, Jasper he's a long term commitment, but I just need some fun tonight." It was true in the strictest sense of the words, she laughed to herself as Mike undoubtedly took it the way he wanted to.

"Yeah, babe, what time should I pick you up?" Alice cringed at how slimy his words felt to her.

"Actually, I'm in Port Angeles shopping." She lied easily. "Do you want to meet me down here and catch a movie with me?"

"Sure, babe, I'll meet you at the theater at seven." He congratulated himself as he hung up, no self-respecting lady could keep their hands off of him. He popped his collar and decided to _relax_ a little before his date.

He let a fantasy begin as he palmed himself through his pants.

_Alice walked up to his house, uh oh, she lost her clothes. All she had left were her black lace boy shorts and her hands to poorly cover the rest_.

Mike unbuttoned his pants and unzipped his fly.

_"Come in, Alice, I'll help you." He grabbed her shoulders and backed her up to the couch so that she had to sit._

_Whatever_, he thought to himself as he pulled his erection out of his boxers, _it's a fantasy, I can do whatever I want, It's not like she really has feelings._

_When she was seated he pulled her knees out so that her behind was resting on the edge and she was leaning back._

_"I'll hold your boobs," he'd say cockily._

_He took her boobs in his hand and started to squeeze them._

Mike hand was wrapped about his erection. He was unpleased with how his thumb easily overlapped his fingers as he wrapped it around his cock but continued to stroke himself.

_Still fondling her boobs, he moved to straddle her so that he could fuck them. He placed himself so that his length was resting between her boobs and then squeezed them around himself and began moving._

As his tempo increased in his fantasy, so did his tempo there in his bedroom. As his fantasy counter-part came, so did he. _Whatever, _he thought to himself again, _if 'fantasy-Alice' wants to come, she can do it herself._ He was sure the real Alice was across town fantasizing about him anyways.

Mike got up and threw away the used tissue and started to get ready. He had about two hours before he was meeting Alice so he showered and played a video game until it was time.

Meanwhile, Alice and Edward took her Porsche to Port Angeles, why waste a perfectly good opportunity to shop?

Around seven Alice waited in front of the theatre and Edward waited out of sight. Mike showed up and bought two tickets to see a movie about cars drag racing without even asking Alice what she wanted to see.

"Come on, babe."

Edward bought a ticket and trailed behind them a few people back. It was almost predatory. Edward listened to Mike's thoughts as they became increasing vile towards Alice.

Alice and Mike found seats in a center row and Edward sat two rows above them covertly watching. Crowds always bothered Edward. As the previews played a lot of people's minds were on their date plans for after the movie. The only thing interesting was watching was Alice's visions.

Suddenly a vision came in, it was a snap decision. It would be happening within the next minute or two. He watched as Bella seduced Jessica not only sexually but as a predator and he grew hard on his pants. He got up and left the theater.

_Have fun! _Alice laughed. She didn't get a vision of what would happen next, but she was smart enough to know. Edward raced as fast as he dared out of the theater and climbed to the roof to find a place of privacy. Images of his wife's boldness replayed in his head making his cock turgid and desperate for attention. Why did she have to be in Forks? He wanted her now.

He settled for wrapping his hand around his rock-hard length and pumping himself until he reached satisfaction.

While Edward was out of the theater, he decided to put his plan in motion. He made his way to Mike's white suburban. He pulled up the hood and loosened several nuts and bolt so that the SUV wouldn't be making it far. Finally he put the hood down and broke into the backseat of the suburban to wait. Mike was exceptionally unobservant, he'd never notice the murdering in his backseat. Not until it was too late. Edward was almost giddy at the thought.

The movie was ending and Mike was trying to make a move on Alice.

"Come on baby, I know of a great spot we could go for some privacy."

In the dark, Alice rolled her eyes and subtly averted him, "Oh, okay. I brought my car so I'll just follow you." Of course she'd follow, she wanted to help Edward with his plan.

A vision of Mike bending her over an abandoned picnic table and fucking her flitted through her mind, she had to stifle her laughter. He'd never learn to respect women.

They walked out to Alice's car and he watched as she climbed in. Once inside, she let her shudder overtake her. He's even worse than he was in high school, she thought knowing that Edward would hear. She was glad that, if needed, she would be able to take care of herself.

Mike got into his SUV and never noticed Edward sitting in the backseat not even hiding. As Mike started the car, it made a funny sound. For a minute, Edward worried that he might have done too good of a job disabling the SUV, but it began its low roar and Mike backed out of the parking lot with Alice right behind him.

This reminded him of a time when crawled into the back of a pimp's car as he heard the man decide to do away with an underperforming prostitute. She lived in the apartment below the one he had been squatting in and, despite her profession, he found her mind refreshing and almost positive. He decided she didn't deserve to die. The pimp ran through his mind how he would 'let her go', each scenario getting increasingly disturbing. The pimp had killed before. Edward calmly tapped the man's shoulder when he stopped at a stop sign. He was startled. Edward instructed him to put the car in park and not say a word. The man turned around to see Edward's red eyes staring him menacingly. Unceremoniously, Edward pulled him into the back seat and had dinner.

Mike would not get off so easily tonight.

The car started to rattle and make funny noises. Mike furrowed his brow, the car was working fine on the way over. He decided to try to make it back to Forks where his dad could look at it. Edward smiled inwardly as Mike's carelessness would leave him stranded in the middle of an empty forest highway. No one would hear him scream.

As the clanking and rattling became violent, Mike decided he would pull over and call his dad. He would catch a ride with Alice, she was right behind him. He fished in his pocket and pulled out his phone, at lightning speed, Edward grabbed the phone out of his hand. Mike thought he dropped it but could see where it went. He decided to get out and ask to use Alice's. Just as he was about to open the door when Edward spoke.

"Don't run yet; I want to tell you the rules to my game," he said menacingly. Mike made to turn to see who was speaking.

"First rule: Don't turn around." Trembling, Mike froze before pivoting to face the steering wheel again. "Second rule: Don't bother begging me, I going to kill you tonight regardless."

"Are you fucking crazy? Who the fuck are you?" He made to turn around again, but Edward, seeing his intention, grabbed the back of his neck and slammed his head into the steering wheel. The scent of blood filled the air but it didn't bother Edward.

"Okay, new rule: no talking. Only screaming. You talk, I break bones." Edward chuckled to himself.

Mike chanced it and looked in the rear view mirror. Edward let it slide, he wanted him to know just how hard he should be trembling right now. He gave a wide smile with his full arsenal of teeth showing. A tremor ran up Mike spine.

"And the fourth rule: when I say run, you better run. I will hunt you down like an animal tonight, and you better make it worth it. Now I'm going to give you a minute head start, run bitch. Because I'm coming and you'll be wishing I never found you."

A spike of adrenaline coursed through Mike's body. Edward loved the flavor of adrenaline. Mike got out of the car and began running up the road staying within sight. He thought for sure Alice would see him and pick him up, he couldn't be more wrong.

Edward stepped out of the car and motioned to Alice, "Ladies first." He may be giving him a minute head start, he didn't say anything about Alice. Alice took off running on the other side of woods parallel with Mike's path, when she came across him she darted across the road and kicked him hard enough to send him flying into the forest, but not hard enough to break anything. She's leave that to Edward tonight.

Mike unsuspectingly tumbled into the forest. "What the fuck!"

Alice was perched into the tree above him, "What's the matter? You don't like to be bent over and panting," she spoke directly of his vile fantasies.

Mike wasn't expecting to hear a female voice and couldn't tell where it was coming from. "Whose there!"

"Damn it, Alice! If he's not going to run, it takes away half the fun." Mike heard Edward's voice.

"Mike, if you don't run right now, I'm going to break your arm. Don't worry, I'll save your legs for last." Mike scrambled to his feet trying not to trip over the tree roots and low bushed. Stupidly, Mike realized he wouldn't go on his date with Jessica tomorrow night.

Edward was leaping through the trees following his with ease. With Mike's most recent thought, Edward could not contain himself. He leapt down and grabbed Mike by his popped collar and held him firm.

"You wouldn't have gone on a date with Jessica anyways, Bella's killing her as we speak. She's probably sucking the blood from her right now." He waited until his words sink in. His eyes grew wide. Mike would be dead soon, it didn't hurt to reveal secrets.

"How do you know about Jessica?"

"Tsk, you broke the third rule! Which bone should I break?" Edward mused.

"How do you know about Jessica?" Mike repeated. _Was he hearing his thoughts or something? He was so creepy!_

"Something like that. I can't stop your mental diarrhea, but you'll learn to control you mouth soon. Oh, and you spoke again; I get two bones now," Edward laughed.

As he set him back down he used his right hand to put pressure on Mike clavicle until it snapped.

"Hmmm, what next?"

"Go for a rib," Alice said, suddenly appearing at his side.

Edward flicking his middle fingers into Mike's side, making the second bone snap. Edward would never tire of hearing that sound. Mike's breathing began to turn ragged.

"Run," Edward said calmly. Mike only hesitated a little stumbling off toward what he assumed was the direction of the highway. Surely a car had to pass by. Alice decided to let him get a glimpse of the road before dragging him back to Edward. After dragging him back non-too-gently, she went out to his SUV to put it back together while Edward continued on.

As Mike lay panting at Edward's feet, Edward stroked his chin thoughtfully although his plan was set. He was waiting for Alice to get back. He wouldn't have to tell her what to do, she'd know.

_What does Bella see in him? _Mike thought.

"It's because you have no respect to women. You know, Jessica's obnoxious, but you don't even deserve her. One thing's for sure, your blood will taste better than hers." Edward reminisced about Jessica's scent and felt bad for his wife that that was the first human blood that she would taste. Someday he'd find her something better.

"You're sick, man!" Mike cried.

"Why do you keep talking?" Edward sighed exasperatedly. "I think I'll leave whatever bone I break now up to chance." Edward scooped him up by circling one arm his rib cage and began ascending the nearest tree.

"Put me down!" Mike screeched as he watched the ground get further and further away. He was a little afraid of heights.

"That's priceless to know, also that you want another bone broken. You do realize after this you'll only have about 202 left. Don't worry, I could take care of them all, even the stupid little one in your ears."

When Edward reached the peak of tree, he let their combined weight sway the top branches knowing it was making his victim queasy.

"Man, if you barf, I'm going to go for another bone." _Now that's cruel, _Edward thought darkly to himself. As if the rest of it wasn't.

_I'm here, _Alice though cheerfully, ready to do her part.

A wicked smile crossed Edward face as he held Mike over the edge, "All those tree branched ought to do it," and with that he dropped him only half-hoping that Alice would catch him. He needed to get his adrenaline going again before he drank from him, Edward wouldn't settle for anything less.

Alice watched as he snagged on every other branch as he descended back to earth. Only the snapping of one bone was heard, but she would take care of the other one.

Mike was terrified as he landed in Alice's arms. Alice sat him down against the tree and sat down next to him and laced her fingers into his.

"It's been a fun night, hasn't it?" She asked with false sweetness in her voice. She increasingly gripped his hand harder until she heard a familiar snapping.

"One for Edward's rules being broken," _snap, _"one for your disturbing fantasies," _snap, _"one for fantasizing about Bella during her wedding, yeah Edward told me about that," _snap, _"and one for good luck," she laughed at the irony. The bones in his wrist and hand would be beyond repair if he ever got that far.

All the while Mike screamed, and his screams were sweet music to Edward's ears. She leaned in, an outside would think she was snuggling up to him.

"Run," she said simply.

Without hesitation this time, Mike sprinted and stumbled forward while cradling his whole right arm and hand to his body.

Edward began to dart in slowly enough for Mike to see, then he would scrape his nails down his arm, and then his back and then his left cheek, leaving angry scratch marks with each pass as he would dart back and forth in front of him. On the last pass by, Edward tripped him and watched as he tumbled to the ground. The scent of his blood, rich with adrenaline, filled the air.

Edward stalked forward towards his prey and began to go in for the kill.

"Any last words?"

"Uh...uh..." he stuttered, unable to speak and unsure if he should anyways.

"Fair enough," Edward almost looked forward to the taste of human blood after seven decades of abstaining. He leaned in and bit into his carotid and pushed venom into the wound, and then licked it and sealed it off. For a few minutes, Edward watched as the venom spread. The plan was genius, the torture of the venom would be worse than any broken bone. He waited for the magic moment when Mike would beg for death. When it came, Edward was only too willing to oblige. He liked the idea of willing prey.

~x~x~x~x~x~

Alice and Edward stuffed Mike's body into his own car and took off to where Alice's vision told them Jessica's body would be. They pulled Jessica's body into the back seat and posed it with Mike's. At least they would get their date in some way.

Edward ran home to Bella. He was ready to work off some of this excess energy from the blood in more enjoyable ways.

When he got home he noticed that she was showering, he decided to wait for her in the door way. He watched her body as she stepped out and toweled off and then moved to her hair.

"What did you do tonight, love?" She asked him when she finally noticed him in the doorway. She looked so fucking sexy with red eyes.

"Nothing worth mentioning, I watched a movie with Alice." And it was nothing but the truth, he would not feel any remorse or waste another thought on Mike Newton ever again.

ooooo

Thanks for reading my story. Feel free to comment or PM.


End file.
